Joyeux anniversaire
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: OS / M / Suite Ne t'en vas pas / C'est l'anniversaire de Scott Mc Call et, Stiles Stilinski avait prévu le coup… juste un moment de Calinoux, à lire sans excés :


.

**Résumé :** Suite « Ne t'en vas pas » ( pas obliger de lire car c'est leur première fois et s'avouent leur amour ) C'est l'anniversaire de Scott Mc Call et, Stiles Stilinski avait prévu le coup…

**Note :** Happy birthday ma Cassywright qui adore ce pairing... **LEMON**

* * *

**Joyeux anniversaire**

* * *

Scott avait tous ses amis de présent cet après-midi mais, seule une personne manquait à cette fête : Stiles, son amant depuis peu. Malgré son flair hyper développé, il avait promis à son compagnon de simple mortel qu'il était, qu'il ne chercherait pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait de ces deux derniers après-midis. Au milieu de tout ce monde, il ne cessait de penser à lui… Stiles et ses paroles lui manquaient tout simplement. Qui auraient cru que son meilleur ami pouvait lui être si vital du jour au lendemain ?

.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles s'affairait dans sa chambre pour que TOUT soit parfait. Il avait soigneusement rangé sa chambre pour cette soirée. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à sa montre et, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il partit sous la douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était fraichement propre et habillé pour leur en tête à tête.

Il se dirigea vers sa table basse, près de son lit, et alluma les bougies ainsi que celles qui ornaient son bureau. Il aurait bien aimé le faire au rez-de-chaussée mais, depuis que son père avait été muté, ce dernier était venu un soir à l'improviste et, ô comme il eut chaud, il n'était pas arrivé à un moment très intime… Les mains sur les hanches, il sourit en regardant le gâteau au chocolat que Monsieur avait lui-même préparé avec tout son amour et, une moue s'affichant sur ses lèvres, il espérait que Scott l'aimerait. Il prit son portable et l'appela pour lui dire qu'il l'attendait chez lui.

.

Scott, le cœur battant, était super excité à l'idée de fêter ses dix-sept ans avec son petit-ami. Il n'eut pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage extrêmement éclatant de Stiles. Ce dernier se jeta à son cou et, bien que Scott l'aimait profondément, il sursauta en sentant les lèvres chaudes de son amant contre les siennes. Rien qu'à ce contacte, il avait déjà chaud… même très chaud.

« ― Mon amour, haleta Scott en le repoussant gentiment,… tu sais que si tu continues comme ça, tu n'auras pas le temps de dire ouf que je serais déjà en train de te faire mien… »

Le jeune Stilinski s'écarta en rougissant et, en se rappelant de sa surprise, il ne devait pas l'exciter encore davantage car, il allait le torturer avec toute sa délicatesse. Il lui prit la main et l'intima de le suivre. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à la porte de sa chambre que Stiles posa un bandeau sur les yeux de son amant. En pénétrant dans la pièce, il appuya sur son lecteur et la music de wherever you will go…

watch?v=iAP9AF6DCu4 ( sur you tube )

Scott se souvint que c'était sur cette chanson qu'ils avaient refait l'amour la seconde fois… a cette pensée, il sentit des frissons sur tout le corps. Stiles lui tenant toujours la main, Scott se fit assoir au bord du lit puis, en entendant le cœur palpitant de son amant, ce dernier se pencha près de son oreille et lui murmura sensuellement :

« ― Ce soir,… mon petit loup, tu es à moi… »

Scott, les mains de chaque côté et le corps tanguant en arrière, gémit quand les lèvres de son amant lui mordillèrent le lobe avant de l'abandonner. Il détestait lorsqu'il lui parlait comme ça et, Stiles le faisait exprès…

Le jeune bêta tressaillit en sentant les mains brulantes du jeune Stilinski glisser sous sa chemise. Scott bascula la tête encore plus en arrière et, en savourant ces caresses qui lui déboutonnaient le haut, sa respiration se saccada lentement. Les mains de son amant se calèrent sur ses hanches en même temps que les lèvres humides de celui-ci déposèrent des baisers en glissant par moments sa langue sur son ventre. Il imaginait très bien son compagnon à genoux devant son corps...

Stiles écouta les sons rauques de Scott et, le sourire aux lèvres, il lui enleva le pantalon, suivi du boxer. Il regarda le sexe de son amant, gonflé par l'envie. Ses mains se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur les hanches du jeune loup puis, en jetant un regard sur le visage empreint de plaisir de son amant, Stiles vint taquiner de ses lèvres mouillées le membre gorgé de désir. Ses lèvres humides le frôlèrent et un bout de sa langue vint se poser audacieusement dessus, le goûtant, de bas en haut, de haut en bas. D'une lenteur à exciter bruyamment Scott qui, au bout de quelques minutes, n'en pouvait plus de cette torture, le jeune Stilinski continua encore et encore…

« ― Ah ! Putain mon amour ! c'est… » Scott avait de plus en plus de mal à rester immobile, il voulait le regarder mais, Stiles posa une main sur ses abdominaux pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Le jeune bêta céda en grognant… puis, lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau son amant reprendre ses gestes langoureux, Scott gémit de plaisir en s'écroulant le dos contre le matelas.

Le jeune Stilinski était ravi de ses effets sur Scott et, en resserrant ses mains ancrées sur la chaire de son amant, Stiles descendit de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à caresser de sa langue ce chemin entre le sexe et l'intimité et, heureux, il sentit son amant frissonner de la tête aux pieds tout en laissant échapper des plaintes de satisfactions de sa gorge sèche.

Stiles voulait plus de cris et, en relevant quelques secondes son regard, les expressions qu'il lisait sur le visage du jeune loup lui procurèrent une douce chaleur dans le bas du ventre et son excitation de plus en plus conséquente à l'entre-jambes se durcissait à cette vue. Soudain, il prit complètement en bouche le sexe de son amant et, sous ce geste, ses mains se levèrent en même temps que le corps de Scott se cambra.

Le jeune Mc Call, les yeux dans le noir, subissait le traitement de son compagnon et, ô comme il était bon de ressentir cet assortiment de sensation à la fois brutale et douce… La chaleur des mains de son amant sembla le marquer et, cette langue… et cette bouche, putain comme il aimait ça… Il ne pouvait que répondre en hélant des bruits de plus en plus rauques et entrecoupés de souffles démesurés…

Lorsque Stiles le sentit sur le point de venir, il donna un dernier coup de langue le long de la verge puis, il se releva pour se retrouver rapidement nu. Il s'agenouilla ensuite sur le corps chaud de Scott et, d'une main, il lui ôta le bandeau. Le jeune Stilinski observa le regard cuivré qui le fixait avec ardeur, ce qui le fit frissonner de tout son corps.

Scott parut complétement planer en sentant des mains sur son torse… et le regard de braise que lui lança Stiles était plus qu'indécent, il y avait tellement d'érotisme dans ses caresses que le jeune bêta l'attira subitement contre sa poitrine.

« ― Prends-moi, lui chuchota sensuellement Stiles qui sentit les doigts de son amant s'approcher de son intimité. »

Le jeune Stilinski enfouit son visage aux creux du cou de Scott et, entre ses coups de baisers et de langues humides, leurs sexes se frôlèrent les poussant à gémir encore plus fortement. Les mains sur le torse de Scott, lorsqu'il fut préparé, Stiles s'empala sur l'excitation de son amant et, ensemble, ils poussèrent un râle de contentement comme si cette fusion était un aboutissement tant attendu. Leurs sens s'embrasèrent dans un tourbillon de chaleur.

Scott cala ses mains sur les hanches de son amant pour le guider dans ses mouvements et, l'envie se faisant plus pressant, il sentait parfaitement son sexe s'enfoncer chaleureusement dans l'antre chaud et étroit de l'homme qu'il aimait. Stiles se redressa en plaçant une main sur la cuisse de son amant et la seconde s'enroula sur son excitation déjà durcie par tout ce que lui faisait entendre Scott. Puis, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, le jeune Stilinski entreprit une masturbation sensuelle en basculant son torse légèrement en arrière suivi de la tête.

Tout en donnant des coups de reins à l'aide de ses mains, les yeux du jeune loup le dévoraient… il le trouvait audacieux et désirable à souhait. Scott en voulait plus, il désirait l'entendre hurler de plaisir… Stiles n'avait pas à l'exciter autant… Alors, il appuya fortement ses mains sous les fesses de son amant et renversa la situation. Au-dessus du jeune Stilinski, il l'embrassa passionnément en l'entendant gémir à travers ses souffles.

Ses pulsions sauvages prirent le dessus et, de ses mouvements bestiaux, ses va-et-vient s'enfoncèrent profondément en Stiles. Ce dernier, les mains sur les épaules de Scott, héla des gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés et, en croisant le regard enflammé de celui-ci, il sentit les papillons au bas de son ventre qui dansaient violemment.

Scott accéléra la cadence, son sexe pilonnant l'intérieur de son amant, il écouta subitement les hurlements de plaisir de celui-ci qui lui indiquait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rendre les armes. Les joues roses, le souffle court et les yeux à moitié ouverts, il donna un dernier coup de reins qui les envoya tous les deux dans un nuage totalement blanc. Cette perdition fit effondrer le corps de Scott sur son amant et, essoufflés, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts entre eux.

.

Plus tard, quand ils se relevèrent, Scott l'étreignit de toutes ses forces en l'embrassant de tout son amour.

« ― Joyeux anniversaire mon petit loup, lui murmura tendrement Stiles. »

Avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se revitaliser et, peut-être continuer cette folle nuit, le jeune Stilinski lui tendit le gâteau en lui avouant qu'il avait pris des cours exprès avec Lydia pour le lui confectionner. Scott fit mine d'être conquis mais, la gorge subitement sèche, il connaissait les talents culinaires de son amant et, pour tout l'effort de cette attention, il croqua une bonne bouchée dans le gâteau. Il voyait que Stiles attendait sa réaction et, content de savoir qu'il commandait souvent des pizzas, il dut admettre que le gâteau était réussi. Une fois avalée, il inclina son visage près de celui de son compagnon en lui susurrant:

« ― Je suis même partageur… dit-il en l'embrassant de sa langue encore couverte de chocolat… »

Scott lui fit un baiser où il y mit toute l'émotion de l'instant : de l'amour, de la passion et de la sensualité… qui ne laissa pas Stiles indifférent puisque ce dernier dévisagea soudainement le lit…

.

**Fin / Anath63**

.

**.**ஐ**.**

.


End file.
